Daydreaming
by BVtBear
Summary: One shot. NejiTenten. After finding Neji in the hospital, Tenten could only wish she could tell him. Instead, she shows him. Lime.


**Lime warning. Neji/Tenten.**

**Daydreaming **

After returning from her mission, she had discovered that he had been injured. With a sigh, Tenten picked up her bag and headed for Neji's room. She learned that he hadn't been hurt too badly and for that Tenten was thankful, although a large part of her still wanted to strangle him. She hated coming to the hospital. The place was colorless and full of depressing energy, and when she was with him, her body would fidget until she left –although she immediately missed him right after.

She entered the room and found him awake, and with more bandages than she had expected.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, before pulling out an apple from her bag and showing it to him.

He gave a small snort. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "Aa."

She dragged a chair across the room and sat next to his bed. With a knife in her hand, she started peeling the fruit. She handed a plate to him. "You're lucky you got away with that half-assed stunt you pulled. God, Neji, sometimes you're as stupid as Lee."

Another snort. "I did what I had to do."

"Yes, well, as much as the mission mattered, you think you could have thought a little more about your safety."

"Aa."

She sighed. Of course he thought of no such thing. "How much longer do you have to stay here?"

"A day."

"Good. You seem better now. I guess Tsunade-sama just wants you to rest then."

He nodded, looking to the window. "I don't think I mind."

Now that she had seen him, Tenten allowed herself to feel some relief. As the feeling washed away, she felt a burning anger take its place. He had really scared her. Again. How many times would she have to do this? Go through this routine? Pretending to be O.K. about it when sometimes she wanted to beat him senseless? But she remembered that it was the life they had chosen. To dedicate themselves to a cause that was worthwhile…

Then again, she had grown so attached to him over the years, first as friends and then…something more. They had shared so much that at one point it became unbearable to not share more. At least to her. But he hadn't objected, when she offered herself to him. He had taken her willingly and only later did she discover how well he could hide his passion.

He liked her. He had grown used to her presence, learned to value her opinion, found himself respecting and admiring her. And only when they shared their bodies could they tell each other what they really felt –the only time they felt comfortable expressing themselves because they needed no words.

She wished she could, right now. Let him know how much she wanted and needed him. But he was healing, and there was no way she could—

"Tenten."

She jumped. "Eh?" Looking down she could see she had peeled the apple right to the core. "Ah! Sorry. I guess I was…"

"Daydreaming."

She felt herself turn red. "It was just that…" She looked up to him and found herself gazing at his stare. Even injured he was still very handsome. She sometimes felt that with his eyes he was reading into her mind, although long ago she realized that the Byakugan could do no such thing. She forced the thought out. "You can't really move can you?"

He shook his head. "Not much."

"Aa." She had made up her mind. "Well in that case, I'm in charge now."

His moon eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"I want to take care of you, Neji." She stood up and walked to the door, only to lock it. "It's not like you can do it yourself anyways." She came back to him and leaned down to kiss him. It seemed like he had been expecting it because he felt warm and soft, and she discovered that she liked it when they took their time. Thorough, she thought. She slowly drew back and saw that his face burned, if only a little. So much time and it still amazed her when she found him to be shy. "Look at you," she murmured quietly. "All bandaged up." She leaned forward and gave him a slight nip, muttering the tease, "Kiss to make it better?"

He gave an audible sigh. "You're toying with me, Tenten."

"No. I'm not." She pulled back a bit. "But I'll stop if you want me to."

Neji thought for a moment. There was no use in denying that he didn't want her; he could barely suppress the shudder that ran down his spine at the thought of having her…here. But… "Why now?"

"Neji," The warm breath in his ear almost made him forget why he was objecting. "I want to."

He could raise no other question.

Blatantly avoiding his lips, she started kissing him again. His cheek and his temple, behind his ear and under his jaw, it left him with nothing to do. And when he did try something, she only pushed his hand away. And when she did it for the third time, he began to grow frustrated.

She responded in a stern tone. "Just stay still, O.K.?"

His hands gripped the sheets instead. Clenching and unclenching, his fingers tugged at the fabric while she curiously explored his wounds. Lower and lower, busying herself with an injury on his side and then discovering one on his inner thigh…

A strangled groan broke the silence of the room a moment later. She had ripped the sound from his throat when she had taken him into her mouth. He forgot about thinking or breathing, he only knew that his body had stiffened and his hips were rising instinctively from the mattress. No, his mind yelled at him. Not like this. Not like…

Then she did something with her tongue and teeth that forced another yell from him.

She was going to…

…she had to…

…_he_ had to…

"St-stop."

The word must have come from his mouth because air came rushing back into his lungs and he suddenly realized that he hadn't been breathing all along. The feeling at the pit of his stomach was slowly starting to dissolve and after a moment or two he was able to look at her again. She met him with a concerned gaze and asked him if he was alright.

He was. Without thinking, he grabbed her, pulling her down and telling her to never do that again. Why? Had she done something wrong?

No.

It was just that…he just wanted…

"With you."

Her eyes showed understanding. With a furious blush that she could not comprehend, she undressed for him. When she looked at him again she saw that he was glad for the change, his body slowly relaxing under her gaze. She quietly murmured into the still air, "I guess this _is_ better, huh?"

He could only nod.

A warm rhythm and only the grasp of his hands to guide her.

Slow. Steady.

Breath hitching, something in his stomach tightening. She was taking her time, in no rush to leave his arms. He couldn't mind. It was the way she'd always rather be.

With him.

Daydreaming.

**Ah. Something about this couple that keeps drawing me in. So far, in fact, that I've gotten the inspiration to write something limey, which REALLY surprises me. Although I have not talked to Goldberry, this one is due to him/her. Good stuff man, real good stuff. If anyone knows where to find some decent Neji/Tenten fics, let me know. There's not enough out there. And as always, comments, good or bad, are always welcome. **


End file.
